


We About to Go Off

by Masterless



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Boy Squad, Jens is chill, Moyo being an ass, aaron is actuallu pretty cool, inster growth gif, its about the boys, tw: homophobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterless/pseuds/Masterless
Summary: And.“I like him, too.”Oh shit.Aaron watched as Robbe walked away, feeling his stomach sinking. Moyo looked at Jens and stood, stepping closer.“Please tell me that this is a joke. Honestly.”“Do you see me laughing?”Jens walked away, towards his class, following Robbe.Moyo stood there for a moment before sighing and shaking his head. “What the fuck.”“I didn’t…” Aaron shrugged. “I didn’t think that would end like that.”
Comments: 10
Kudos: 154
Collections: Skam Belgium (Wtfock) ▶ Sander Driesen / Robbe Ijzermans





	We About to Go Off

And.

“I like him, too.”

Oh shit.

Aaron watched as Robbe walked away, feeling his stomach sinking. Moyo looked at Jens and stood, stepping closer.

“Please tell me that this is a joke. Honestly.”

“Do you see me laughing?”

Jens walked away, towards his class, following Robbe.

Moyo stood there for a moment before sighing and shaking his head. “What the fuck.”

“I didn’t…” Aaron shrugged. “I didn’t think that would end like that.”

When Moyo turned to look at him, Aaron didn’t know what he was seeing in his friend’s face. He knew, though, that he didn’t really like it.

“You okay?” Aaron asked, standing to walk to class with him.

Moyo grunted in response.

“Moyo,” Aaron said. “Talk to me.”

He sighed and turned to face Aaron again. “I don’t really know what to say. I thought he was a while ago, and it grossed me out then, so it grosses me out now. Okay?”

“Why does it gross you out?”

“Because it’s wrong, dude!”

Aaron frowned. “Is it?”

“Do you know what gay guys do with each other? How they look at normal people? It’s not right, Aaron, it’s just not.”

He watched as Moyo walked away, feeling conflicted. He knew what everyone, or a lot of people at least, said about gay guys. He knew what Moyo said, what his uncles said. His dad just shook his head and sighed when his uncles said things like that, but… maybe that’s where Aaron got his passivity. He didn’t really know what to say, though, because he knew who Robbe was, too. He wasn’t like what Moyo said. He wasn’t gross, and he wasn’t wrong. He was super cool and he was actually really nice. He tried to help Aaron with Amber when they were at the beach. So what did he think?

*

“And what to do the Brrroers think?”

Aaron looked up at Luca staring at him. Yasmina was almost glaring at him, Robbe trying not to look hopeful.

Words poured out of his mouth, and looking back on it, he did realise that it was slightly more homophobic than he probably should have been, but Robbe was smiling and the girls were teasing him. Robbe patted his shoulder and they got back to work.

His phone vibrated.

_ You wanna chill? _ It was Moyo.

_ Sorry,  _ he replied.  _ Working on a project with my group. _

_ With Robbe? _

_ Yeah, so? _

_ Nothing, bro, just watch your ass, you don’t know what he’ll try to do. _

Aaron sighed and nearly slammed his phone back down onto the table.

“You okay?” Luca asked, nodding to his phone. “Something going on?”

Robbe and Yasmina were having their own conversation, and didn’t look over when Aaron sighed again.

“Moyo’s being a dick,” he said, showing her the phone.

“Asshole,” she muttered, handing it back. “But you cool?”

She left off the rest of her sentence. You cool with him? With Robbe?

“Of course I am,” he mumbled, leaning over the table again, resting his cheek on the heel of his palm. “It’s…” He glanced over at Robbe, who still wasn’t paying attention. “It’s new, and I… have a lot in my head about who gay guys are, but… I’m trying.”

Luca nodded, and Aaron didn’t catch the subtle smile on Robbe’s face.

*

Aaron wondered if Robbe actually liked girls, too, or if he was straight up gay. Was there something else? Something other than just gay or just straight? When he looked it up, though, there were two that stood out to him. Bisexual and pansexual.

What was the difference?

Bisexual, he read, was when you liked two or more genders.

Pansexual was also when you liked two or more genders? No, he realised. Being pansexual was more about the person, the inner workings of a person, and less about their gender. Bisexuals still liked people’s personalities, but it had more structure? Well, that’s what Aaron thought anyway.

When he asked Robbe, though, Robbe just looked confused.

“Aaron,” Jens said, a little bit of a laugh in his voice.

“Could be,” Aaron said. “I mean, maybe he’s bisexual. Or a pan.”

“A pan,” Jens repeated.

“Pan, as in like a pot,” Moyo said with a frown. 

Aaron registered the slur after he had started to talk again. “No, pansexual, when you fall in love with a person.”

Moyo frowned. “That’s bi, right?”

“No, bi is when you fall in love with a sex, but pan is when you fall in love with a gender.” Well, there was more than that, but that’s what came out of his mouth.

Moyo smirked at him. “ This is the kind of shit you think about? Not maths? You don’t need to do your problems?”

Aaron felt himself shrinking. Moyo had always intimidated him.

“He’s right, though,” Jens said.

Aaron wished he was more like Jens. Jens always stood up for himself, for his friends. At least, he did when he knew they needed standing up for.

“Okay. And what’s it called when you fall in love with someone who’s really not into you, and still you keep chasing them? What’s that called? Loser, right?”

There was a silence following Moyo’s laugh.

“Anyways. I’m gonna go piss, man.” Moyo walked away.

The silence grew until Aaron felt he had to break it. “But Nappi. I’ll check it out.”

Jens snorted, and Robbe gave a little smile. 

*

Aaron saw Robbe walk into the courtyard before the other two boys. He waved at Robbe, trying to call him over, but Robbe smiled sadly and shook his head. He went to sit with Zoë, returning her side hug. They started talking about something, but Aaron was too far away to hear. He tuned back into the conversation that Jens and Moyo were having, not really caring.

Jens turned to Aaron when the conversation lulled. “You know where Robbe is?”

“He’s over there,” Aaron said. “With Zoë, and Jana.”

Jens turned around to find them, Jana now joining Robbe and Zoë’s little group. When Robbe saw Jens looking, Jens waved him over, but once again, Robbe shook his head.

“Who gives a shit if he wants to hang out with the girls?” Moyo said, sneering slightly. “Staying where he belongs.”

“Okay,” Jens said, turning back to face him. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with me?” Moyo asked. “The fuck do you mean?”

“It took a whole lot of courage for Robbe to come out to us, he didn’t know how we were going to react, and now you’re acting like he’s the scum of the earth. What’s wrong?” Jens raised an impressive eyebrow, his usually calm expression replaced by barely checked annoyance. “Robbe is our friend, who we’ve known for years. What gives?”

“What gives is that I wouldn’t have been friends with him if I’d known he was gay.” Moyo glared back at Jens. “And you want to stay his friends? Do I have to worry about you trying to fuck me, too?”

“Jesus Christ, you’re an asshole.”

Jens and Moyo looked at Aaron in shock.

How did that leave his mouth without it passing through his brain first?

“What?” Moyo asked.

Aaron screwed up the courage he had. “You’re an asshole.” He stood up straighter. “Just because Robbe is gay doesn’t mean he wants to fuck you. Just because he’s gay doesn’t mean he wants to fuck every single guy in the whole wide world, he just falls in love with other guys.”

“And how do you know that?” Moyo asked. “You gay, too?”

“Just because I want to stand up for my friend, who happens to be gay, doesn’t mean I’m gay, too. You don’t have to be part of an oppressed group to stand up for that group.”

Jens was looking at him, impressed. “Damn straight.”

“And you… you know what?” Aaron continued.

“Enlighten me,” Moyo snapped.

“You’re… you’re just scared to be seen and thought of the way that you look at and think about girls. Because you know that the way we talk about girls is disrespectful and hurtful, and I know I do it, too, but it was mostly so you’d like me.” Aaron felt his heart racing. “And I don’t like that anymore. I don’t like you anymore.”

Jens nodded. “Robbe is our friend, Moyo, so either you get your head out of your ass or you find new friends.”

“Fuck the both of you.” Moyo shook his head. “I don’t even know why you guys think what he does is okay.”

“What he does?” Jens asked, stepping closer. “Falling in love with a guy? Having a fulfilling relationship with someone of the same sex?”

“Fuck other guys.” Moyo stepped closer, too. “Or did you already know that? You and Robbe have always been pretty close, and Jana was scared that you’d cheat on her like you cheated on Britt. You guys fucking behind her back?”

“Don’t you fucking bring Jana into this,” Jens growled. “And so what if we were? So what if Robbe and I were fucking? It’s not an insult to me.”

“So you are fucking gay, then, huh?”

“Does it matter?”

“Of course it fucking matters. He’s a fucking fag, and-”

Even Jens seemed surprised by the punch he threw. Moyo hit the ground with the crunch of bone and a spurt of blood. Aaron watched with wide eyes as Moyo stood and swung at Jens, and soon they were grappling, trying to land hits on each other when they knew they couldn’t. A rush of people came forward, some watching and less trying to pull them apart.

“Jens!” It was Jana, pulling him away from Moyo. “Stop!”

Someone else had grabbed Moyo, a boy they didn’t know.

“What the fuck was that about?” Robbe asked, now standing right next to Aaron.

“Moyo called you a… um…” Aaron stammered.

“A what?”

“A, uh… a fag.”

Robbe’s jaw tensed and he nodded, his eyes going far away for a second. “Thanks.”

The crowd dispersed when it was obvious that the fight was over.

“You fucking apologise,” Jens spat, “or you find new friends.”

Moyo looked from Jens to Aaron and finally to Robbe. He seemed to consider, and then he made up his mind. 

“Fuck all of you.”

Moyo walked away.


End file.
